Magnolia
by WalkeroftheNight
Summary: She was something different. Neither human nor vampire no one knew exactly what to make of her, but then hers is a dying species. The only thing "normal" about her was the fact that she still breathed, that her heart still pumped. But as the Volturi draw ever closer to invading the depths of Forks the question remains. Is she friend or foe? Inuyasha x Twilight. Rating to change.


**_Magnolia _**_is Inuyasha x Twilight storyline that will involve ALL media - manga, anime, books, movies, etc. if needed_

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha _**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru _**

**_Kagome x Edward_**

**_-.-_**

_Playing it safe... **Rated T** - some minor sexual content, language, etc. If you want to continue, you've been warned. It will change later. _

_-.-_

_Magnolia - is a flower that has been used for decades [if not centuries] it is generally held to mean purity, nobility, well wishes, strength of character & long life. _

_However that doesn't mean anything here._

_I just simply like the song by Suilen of the same name played for the Hellsing AMV. _

_-.-_

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts_

**_amplified thoughts_**

**_*_**_Mental communication / telepathy*****_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." The voice, tanged with an accent which professed the Americas had never been home, pulled Jasper Hale's eyes away from the darkness just visible through the airport's windows to the speaker.<p>

For a brief moment though he froze, wondering at what trickery this was, for the person standing at the other bay window was the same one whom had been sitting beside him all through the flight from Europe and back to the depths of Seattle. He had had enough of Edward's pinning over the mortal during the summer months and sought some peace.

He had been certain that he had lost her when they had both arrived at the major American city for few people ever ventured near the Forks when summer came to an end. There was little point when most of the locals closed up all but the most basic of shops for the long winter months. And unless he had stepped into some sort of a time zone, Jasper was pretty certain he'd have seen her before in the small town.

She was, after all, distinctive.

Though she was clearly from the Orient, with her dark hair and softly rounded face with the pale skin, the eyes that had starred out at him from beneath dangling bangs weren't Asian in the slightest. They were of the sharpest blue he had ever seen one of these clumsy mortals possess. They had cut to the quick as the saying went, seeming to pierce deep, even if all the woman had asked was for the rag tabloid someone prior had left in the slotted canvas behind the seat in front of Jasper.

But she was here. She must have taken the Beaver that trafficked would be visitors from Seattle to Quillayute. The only reason why Jasper reasoned he hadn't seen her was the simple fact that he happened to be exhausted.

Yet this made her interesting. Over 250 years old he had not led the most generous of lives. He was suspicious by nature. So the fact that he hadn't sensed her, even for the briefest of heartbeats in the 16 seater airplane that ran from Seattle to just outside the Forks said something.

Then again she was also the first mortal he had ever encountered that smelt clean. No matter how often a mortal bathed, they could scrub their skin raw for all it mattered, but they still possessed scents that were at times overwhelming for a vampire's acute senses. The natural scent of their body oil and hair oil, the potent perfumes and aftershaves they lathered on as if that mattered, and then the soap. If they ate some pungent food it could linger for not hours to Jasper's nose but days even. Blocking one's mind of the interactions with mortals was how he normally dealt with it, hence why he was dubbed the loner of his "siblings" at the local school.

She on the other hand smelt clean and of forest. Woods. Wilds. The underlying scent of fire, a wood fire possibly but it was such a thin covering of smoking scent that it could be easily overlooked, lingered just underneath the potency of what seemed to be fir and pine trees. Something else. Jasmine and honey combined. There was another underlying scent, another flower, but as he had always been a fighter and not quite a "lover" Jasper was widely ignorant to the world of floral lore.

It had to be her uniqueness as to why then Jasper Hale found his lips moving in response to the woman's annoyed tones. "Is something wrong?"

For a moment, the vampire was certain that the small woman was not going to answer him. But then the slender female turned with a grace that Jasper did not normally associate with humans. Compared to vampires they were an awkward species, so much so that he was surprised they hadn't quite succeeded in killing themselves off with their blunders involving their vehicles and every day to day life. There were even ones so caught up in the luxury of their world, their faces stuck to their cell phones, that they walked straight into walls or doors and there were even news of people walking off of bridges and into waterways.

Those too blue eyes met his again, surprisingly old in a young face. Surprising for if he was any guess she was anywhere from 18 to 23, leaning more towards the latter of the age range itself. But as he had thought when he had had a few passing comments her true age was hard to guess when one got to the woman's eyes. They were old eyes, the eyes of someone that had seen too many things for their age.

"Yes," the voice yes definitely did not belong to any American he had heard before, "my ride seems to have forgotten me."


End file.
